Onyx Eyes
by WhisperOfWind
Summary: Ai is an average girl with a kick-ass personality. Loving sports, she tries to enter whatever club possible. When her mother stops her from doing what she loves, Ai takes drastic measures by going to Ouran Academy on a sports scholarship. Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note: This is just the prologue, introducing the main character, her sister, a few of her hobbies, and a hint or two about who her love interest is going to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Numb' by Linkin Park. They own it. I don't have to put disclaimers in for the Host Club because they haven't even made an appearance yet! They will next chapter…**

-****

**Summary: Ai is an average girl with a kick-ass personality. Loving sports, she tries to enter whatever club possible. When her mother stops her from doing what she loves, Ai takes drastic measures by going to Ouran Academy on a sports scholarship. Once again turned down, Ai takes her plan even farther than she thought she could. She challenges Mori, captain of the kendo team, to a match. If Ai wins, she is allowed to join the club. If Mori wins, Ai is to become the Host Club's servant.**

- 

**_'Tired of being what you me to be.'_**

'Numb' by Linkin Park was playing on the mystic purple I-Pod Classic as the girl trained herself.

"I'M. NO. SISSY."

Her black hair was tied in a ponytail. Her bangs fell over her right eye. Those white bandages on her hands and feet constricted her blood flow. She wore a white sports bra and grey shorts. She continuously kicked and punched the black bag. Her pale and seemingly delicate feet bounced against the blue mats.

She hook kicked the bag and it nearly broke away and dropped to the ground.

**_'Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.'_******

****The girl's face glistened with sweat as she refused to give up. Onyx black eyes were filled with anger. The ivory head had a gangster-ish face on it.

"Man, Ai's at it again," a voice said.

"Better not bother her," another said as 'Ai' kicked the bag once more.

"When was the last time she was like this?" a newbie asked.

"…Last week."

**_'Don't know what you're expecting of me.'_******

****"How the hell was I suppose to know?" Ai growled, continuing to hit the already beaten sack.

"Damn idiots. They have to tell me first!" she ranted, landing a round house on the faded black bag. The areas of her feet and hands that were not covered were red and looked as if the were about bleed…

**_'Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.'_**

_"Tch. Why can't you be as good as your sister? She's smart, well-behaved, and lady-like," Ai's mother scolded.__  
><em>  
>Ai was caught trying out for kendo, karate, track, and all other physical clubs to at least get into one. None would let her join because she was a girl.<p>

She slipped her sister's old black over-sized vans on and said, "I'm going home."

"A-alright. We'll see you next week," some people said, cowardly.

'**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you.'_**

After a quick shower, Ai walked out of the clean marble bathroom and down to dinner.

On her plate, was some udon. She reached for the fork instead of the chopsticks.

Her older sister, Sunako, shook her head. Sunako has matching onyx eyes. Her hair was straight black with not a single hair out of place. Her skin was pimple free and was as radiant as the sun.

"Damn bitch," Ai muttered under her breath as she continued to eat with a fork. No once noticed how tight her hand was clenched on the metal fork.

**Font**: Trebuchet MS  
><strong>Size<strong>: 12  
><strong>Words<strong>: 586  
><strong>Pages<strong>: 2


	2. Chapter 2: Satoshi Denies Ai Access?

**The Midnight Shadow Star: **You asked for a longer chapter and you got it! Thanks for reviewing!****

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**-**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter was late! I meant for this to be published way earlier but…WARNING: FANGIRL RANT AHEAD…SQUE! I was watching the Ouran High School Host Club Live Action Drama Show! MORI IS SO HOT! Oh and, THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB MOVIE IS COMING OUT SOON!**

**Author's Notice: I'm doing writing imagining it with Live-action. Not the anime. The plot is a lot like the anime though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or 'She's A Rebel' by Greenday. Even though there are hardly any lyrics from it. Only Kyoya, Haruhi, Satoshi, and Mori appear in this chapter.**

-

It was morning. Ai smiled at her decision as she fixed her hair.

Her hair was straight and silky. Her eyes were gleaming. She wore her new skinny jeans and sneaker. They were blue converses with white laces. Her black jacket was open and showed her white t-shirt. On the t-shit was a blue star with the words 'Not Average' written in Japanese. She grabbed her backpack, which has her books and I-Pod in.

Ai took her purple I-Pod out. On the back was a purple rose. She turned on shuffle as she walked out of the house without eating breakfast or grabbing her lunch.

'She's A Rebel' by Greenday began playing.

_**'She's a rebel. She's a saint. She's salt of the earth and she's dangerous!'**_

Ai got on her blue bike before racing off to school.

"Damn, it's that girl again," a worker said as Ai crossed a bridge. "I can't believe she spray-painted that entire alleyway."

"I bet she had help," another bulky one worker said.

"Naw. She said she did it on her own.

"Hey, Ai!" a woman said.

"Hi!" Ai said back.

"Hey Ai! Thanks for helping me with my summer homework!" a girl said.

"No prob!" Ai said as she continued to ride across a bridge. "You paid me back by getting me a permanent spray paint set for my project!"

_**'She's a rebel, vigilante! Missing link on the brink of destruction!'  
><strong>_  
>"Did you hear?" one of the girls said.<p>

"Yeah! There's going to be a new exchange student in Class 1-A!" another one said.

"Did you know that he's a commoner too?"

"Wow, really? I hope he's as cute as Haruhi-kun!"

Kyoya was listening to their conversation as he read over Ai's file.

_'So she's been to Juvie several times but is known to help others when in need…' _he thought._ 'This will by very interesting.'_

_**'She's the symbol of resistance and she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade!'**_

Soon enough, Ai arrived at Ouran Academy.

"Seriously?" she said. "It's as to be this big? I'll get lost within a week."

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" a person asked her.

Ai turned around to see Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Ai yelled hugging her.

"Aihiko?" Haruhi asked.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Ai growled at her full first name.

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah, it's definitely you."

"Man dude, why'd ya cut all your hair off? You didn't get a sex change operation, did you? I could still tell you're a girl though," Ai said.

Compared to Haruhi, Ai was taller, stronger, and had larger breasts.

"You could always see though anything," Haruhi laughed.

"Well, we should probably get to class now," Ai said.

"Yeah."

-

Soon after school, the two old friends parted ways.

Ai was headed towards the kendo club's meeting.

"Excuse me," she said politely.

The boy turned around. He was wearing the middle school uniform

"Oh hello!" the boy said excitedly before seeing that Ai was a girl.

"If you're here to see Takashi, you'll have to wait until her arrived at the Host Club," he said.

"I don't really give a damn about who the fucking hell is Takashi, just tell me where I sign up for the Kendo Team," Ai said, getting annoyed.

"Sorry, but we don't allow girls into the Kendo Club. Maybe you should try the sewing club?" the boy said.

Ai raised her hand and slapped him out of pure anger. Heads turned towards her. "That was for denying access!"

She raised her leg and stomped his foot. "That was for even suggesting the sewing club!"

She raised her hand and punched his chest, knocking him back. "That was for even assuming I liked some idiot called Takashi when all I wanted was to join this fucking club which was too fucking good to accept a girl who actually knew how to fight!"

Ai raised her foot and side-kicked his stomach before storming off.

Mori walked up behind him. "Satoshi, what did you do?"

"That girl wanted to join the club. I thought she was joining to spend more time with you," Satoshi said.

Mori shook his head at his preppy and quick to assume little brother.

**Font: **Trebuchet MS**  
>Size: <strong>12**  
>Words: <strong>844**  
>Pages: <strong>4


	3. Chapter 3: Challenge! Time to Begin!

**Author's Note: **Yay! Chapter Three! For Ai's kendo uniform, I used the uniform for the students at the Shinigami Academy from Bleach and made a few adjustments of my own for it.

**The Midnight Shadow Star: **Thanks for the awesome review! And go ahead! It would be awesome if would advertise it for me!  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the kendo uniform.****

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**-**

Mori walked into Music Room Three.

"Mori-sempai!" Tamaki yelled as Mori walked into the Host Club. They were having a 'commoner' cos-play.

Tamaki was wearing blue faded skinny jeans with blue and white-checkered high tops. His hoodie was aqua blue with his last name written above a white star with a light sky blue outline.

"A girl wanted to join the kendo club," Mori stoically said.

"She probably just wanted to spend more time with you," the twins said with a matter-of-fact voice.

They wore matching red t-shirts with black skulls on them. On their legs were baggy grey cargo pants along with red sneakers.

"Karou," Hikaru began. "You look so weird with those clothes on."

"Hey, well you always get to choose what we where!" Karou said/whined.

"Well you know that I'll always undress you, Karou" Hikaru said, raising Karou's cheek.

"H-hikaru," Karou blushed. The fangirls squealed.

Mori was handed his cos-play. Soon, he came out. He was wearing a black hoodie with a white skull. He wore baggy faded black (turning grey) jeans and black sneakers.

"Wow, Mori-sempai! You look so cool in those clothes!" a girl said.

"You too, Honey-sempai!" another said.

Honey wore a pink hoodie with a white bunny head on it. A yellow daisy was in its ear. He wore baggy but new blue jeans and light blue sneakers. He held Usa-chan. He wore a pink and white cap sideways.

"Hehe! Thanks!" Honey giggled. The girls squealed.

"Hey Mori-sempai," the twins said. "We found this note outside for you."

It seemed like the paper was old and tattered. On it was, to an extent, Mori's full name splattered. It was some sort of challenge.

_'Takashi Morinozuka, I challenge you to kendo match! Meet me in the second gym after you are done with your hosting activities. If I win, you have to let me into the kendo club. If you win, I shall become the Host Club's servant for the rest of the year._

_Signed,'  
><em> 

The name was blurred out.

"Eh? What could this mean?" a fan girl cried frantically.

"Is someone out to kill Mori-sempai?"

"Tickets to this incredulous match is now selling at 10,000 yen," Kyoya announced. "Spread the news and receive a five percent discount."

Kyoya smirked, knowing who it was already.

"Kya!" the girls cried. Tickets began selling out as fast as the photo book.

"Ah! Who could be this mystery man out to hurt out beloved Mori-sempai?" Renge cried. "What will we do if Mori-sempai is beaten?"

"If Mori-sempai is beaten, we'll beat that bastard who did it!" the girls cried.

'_That girl probably challenged me,'_ Mori thought.

**==Gym==**

Ai was in the splits, stretching. She got up to change.

She wore the advanced female kendo uniform with a few adjustments. She wore a black _shitagi_ (undershirt) with a white _kosode_ (shirt). Her _hakama _(trousers) was also black along with the standard white socks and sandals. She wore a black belt tied using a limp black bow. On her right sleeve was a black sash with a single and small yellow star.

Ai threw her hair in a high ponytail with a frail rubber band. Her bangs her held back with a paperclip and her old black headband.

Ai grabbed her lucky _shinai_ (practice sword). Memories flooded into her mind before she shoved them away. On the hilt was the phrase,' Never give up.' It was barely eligible due to the fact someone engraved it for her with a low quality knife.

"Tch. Bastard," she muttered under her breath.

It was right after she said that, Mori came in with the Host Club suit. Soon, fan girls with tickets and

"Are you ready?" he asked, not noticing Ai was a girl.

"More than ever," Ai replied.

"Takashi. Mystery person. Are you ready?" Honey asked, seriously.

Mori and Ai got into their stances and nodded.

"Fight!" Honey announced.

-

**Author's Note:** Eh! Gomenasai! I'm so sorry had a cliffhanger! I promise I will get the fight scene out as soon as possible! I just needed this chapter to start a MoriXAi moment. What part in the story was that? I'm afraid I can't tell you here. Only a few people know (a person on and my BFF, Gracie!)

The fight and how Ai meets the Host Club is in the next chapters or so! I will try my best to get the next chapter out this weekend but one of my childhood friends from the other side of the country is visiting and I'm spending the next week with them!

-

**Font and Size:** the usual

**Pages:** 3

**Words:** 844


	4. Chapter 4: A Year of Servitude Begins!

**The Midnight Shadow Star: Thanks so much! And you actually guessed correctly…Sort of…Now that you said that, I had to change the chapter a bit. ^^'**

**The-Dark-Love-Writer: Ur…Ai was going to win but after some realizations, she doesn't…So sorry!**

**Snowy702: Thanks for the comment! Usually, after chapter three I start losing my ideas but I'm faithful in this story!**

**-**

**Author's Notice: Once I get to chapter five, I might put this story on pause. I plan on putting up a short story. MorixOC.**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I got this chapter way earlier than I thought I would! It's five pm here and I just got back from my Tae Kwon Do class. Currently sipping from a lemon tea box, I decided to get working on this story!**

**I've planned up to chapter 25 or so and I hope to get all of them out as soon as possible! I did all that while I was in Art class! As far as I planned, Onyx Eyes will have a sad ending but will have a sequel!**

**I finished this around seven and had just finished dinner. My mom made deep-fried dumplings!**

**Warning: I have no idea what I'm doing for the fight scene! XD**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Alert and Enjoy!**

**-  
><strong>  
>Mori was wearing his school uniform and held his sword in his left hand.<p>

"Let the battle begin!" Honey announced.

Ai lunged forward and aimed toward Mori's chest, hoping for a quick battle. However, Mori blocked her and aimed for her head.

Ai slid back and said, "You have to be quicker than that!"

"Come on, Mori-sempai!" cheered the girls. All of them were drinking tea, eating, and cheering for him.

The odds were against Ai.

Ai switched to a back hand hold and blocked from above. Her legs were in between Mori's legs as he towered over her.

Mori used a side strike to the head. Ai took the risk and jumped up, just avoiding the sword and swiped her sword down, switching to a regular hold on her sword. Mori used his sword to quickly block.

Ai back flipped and used a side strike. Mori blocked and stabbed forward. Ai was barely able to block. However she was bushed back. Her hair loosened.

She slid down and attempted to trip Mori. He jumped. Ai jumped back up and the two swords clashed.

"KYA!" Renge said. "The two's faces are close, as if they were about kiss. The only things separating the two are their swords!"

"C'mon Mori-sempai!" the twins said.

"Hit 'er harder!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah! That was way too light!" Karou cheered. Mori was about to strike her side when she spun and was about strike him in the side. Her movements were as quick as lightning.

Somehow, Mori was still able to block her strikes. Deciding to rely on speed more, Ai spun back around and aimed for his stomach before aiming for his shoulder blade and wrist. No matter what, he was always able to block.

Mori used a straightforward strike. Ai ducked but somehow her rubber band broke. Using this to his advantage, Mori hit her on the head.

"Damn it! I can't see!" Ai said, trying to move her stubborn bangs. She tripped over her own feet.

"Need some help?" Mori asked.

Ai was about to decline. But noticing her position, she accepted. "Sure."

Mori reached out his hand to Ai as if he was sparring with a close friend.

"You're a good fighter," Mori said. Besides his own mother, he had never seen a girl who could fight as well as that. "You really should join the kendo club.

"Thanks," Ai said. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, before we go to the Host Club," Mori answered, remembering the deal. "That was the deal. You still lost."

"Fine," Ai said reluctantly.

"What?" a girl yelled.

"She doesn't even deserve to be in the presence of Mori-sempai!" another yelled.

"Then why don't any of you take me on?" Ai said with a voice threat woven in tightly.

The girls retreated.

Ai brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, you can't work for us like that," Hikaru and Karou said.

"What?" Ai said.

"You'll be working for us for the rest of the year," Kyouya said. "So you might as well look the part."

Before she could say anything, she was pushed into a salon chair that appeared out of nowhere.

The twins grabbed two pairs of scissors and got to work on Ai.

**==A while later==**

Ai came out of the showers, dressed.

She wore a black and white-sleeved t-shirt with a white chibi skull on it. Over that, she wore a black zip up hoodie. She wore a black and blood red mini-skirt that ended mid-thigh. Under that, Ai wore skin-tight skinny jeans. She wore black knee boots.

"You guys didn't have to buy me a whole new outfit," Ai said. "Or throw my old outfit out."

"C'mon. You look so much more cuter that way," they said.

"Yeah, Ai-chan!" Honey said.

Shun rolled her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror. A light pink lip gloss was barely able to be seen as it complimented her skin tone. She wore small hints of mascara. It was night black and emphasized her onyx black eyes. She was able to get them to not put blush on her for she was already blushing at the fact they were paying so much attention to her.

Her hair was silky and shiny. It reached her mid-waist and curved in at the ends. Her bang, usually long, was as silky as the rest of her hair and was tucked behind her ear. A black plastic headband held it in place

"You're good enough to look at now," Kyouya said.

**-**

**Font and Size: the usual**

**Words: 963**

**Pages: 4**


	5. Chapter 5: A Real Pervert? Part One

**The Midnight Shadow Star: LOL! I'm so happy you replied to this story since chapter one! And besides if there is a sad ending, there will always be a sequel!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I don't own "I'm Blue." Eiffel 65 owns it.

Remember to read, favorite, alert, and review!

Ai stepped out of the showers and got dressed in one of the new outfits given to her by the Hitachiin brothers. She was listening to her usual purple I-Pod. The song playing was "I'm Blue" by Eiffel 65. Ai thought it fitted her mood and outfit.

_**"Yo, listen up here's a story about a little guy that lives in a blue world and all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him inside and outside."  
><strong>_  
>Ai slipped on some sunglasses. The sunglasses have a blue metal frame and blue lenses. A light blue cloth headband held her bangs back.<p>

This time, she was wearing a blue halter top with a white hem. There was a star pattern. The stars were white and were lined up diagonally. Each of them over lapped each other like a deck of cards. The stars grew from small to large, starting from the star and the bottom of the pile, which was in the top left corner that was right under her left breast. The stars were white but had a black outline.

_**"Blue is the color of all that I wear."**_

Ai wore a short light blue pleated skirt. It had a thin light blue belt right under where a full belt would be placed. The belt was only a string. Right in front of her hip, the bow was tied in a cute little bow. The bow was limp and it had white star pinned onto it.

The shoes were also a light sky blue. They were sandals with heels. The buckle that held it together was a metal ring in the shape of a star. There was a colorful variety of diamonds incrusted into it in a rainbow pattern.

_**"Blue are the streets and all the trees are too."**_

Ai's hair was as silky as usual. They were tied into ponytails that were on the sides of her hair along with being quiet high.

She waited outside for Honey and Mori-sempai.

When they came out, Honey was sleeping. Mori was carrying him, piggyback style. Honey fell asleep when Ai was sparring Mori. Her skill approved slightly, causing the match to be a few seconds longer.

_**"Blue are the words I say and what I think. Blue are the feelings that live inside me.**_"

"Let's get this over with already," Ai sighed. It was her first day of working with the Hosts.

"Okay~" Honey yawned.

The three began walking together.

**==The Host Club==**

Ai pushed the doors open to the Third Music Room at the end of the South Hall of Ouran Academy. When she opened it, she was showered by a flurry of rose petals.

Ai put her hand in front of her face. Mori stood, not bothered.

They saw a sign there that said, "_Today's Host activities are taking place outside in the courtyard."_

"Seriously?" Ai asked.

Mori was already walking out.

**==Outside==**

It seemed it was raining cherry blossoms petals

"Why outside?" Ai asked. "And not inside?"

"Because, my daughter, spring is fleeting quickly and we must savor it just as quickly!" Tamaki exclaimed. Ai was slightly confused at the daughter comment.

"Okay? Ur…Do I have to dress up too?" Ai asked, pointing at Tamaki's waiter outfit.

"Why yes you do!" Tamaki said, handing Ai an outfit.

Ai left the area to go get changed into her cos-play. When she came out, she was wearing a black and white maid costume.

The black skirt reached Ai's upper thigh. Under it was a white lacy thin layer. About half an inch peeked back the black skirt. Her shirt was black with short puffy sleeves with a white lining. Her apron was white. There was a thin belt that tied the apron back. The belt formed a large bow. In Ai's silky hair was a lacy maid's headband. At the ride end of the headband was a white bow. Her Mary-Jane shoes were black. Ai wore white stockings with a black band with a ruffled white lining was right below her skirt on her right leg. Ai wore a black choker with a black bow.

"Is this really necessary?" Ai asked.

"Of course!" the twins said, putting and straightening her hair into a low ponytail using a black bow.

"Here," Kyoya said, handing Ai a silver platter. "The deal was that you'd be the Host Club's servant. In doing so, you'll be serving the guests food."

Ai sighed. "Fine."

After watching how the Hosts work, Ai rolled her eyes. "These guys must live completely oblivious to the outside world."

"Have you decided your elective courses for this semester?" the twins asked Haruhi and Ai, putting their arms around them.

"I think we should all take conversational French together," Hikaru said.

"We are in the same class," Karou said with a matter-of-fact voice.

"What?" Tamaki said. "Mommy dear! Is this true?"

"Mommy?" Ai asked.

"He's referring to me," Kyoya said. "And yes Tamaki. It's always been this way. Don't tell me you just figured that out."

"Haruhi! Change back into a girl now!" Tamaki said before freezing. "What am I saying? Haruhi is a guy!"

"No. _He_ is _she_," Ai corrected. Tamaki tried to convince her of Haruhi's gender.

"I've known Haruhi since middle school. I know she's a girl," Ai stated.

"That reminds me," Kyoya began. "Physical exams are coming up."

"Physical exams?" Ai asked. "If you guys are trying to keep the secret of Haruhi's gender, wouldn't that be a problem?"

"You don't have to rush things," the twins said. "We did it during the first physical exam of the year and it turned out fine."

Author's Note: This is only part one because if I put part two and one together I wouldn't have gotten a chapter out until tomorrow. This way, I can keep this story on the first page of the archive.

To be honest, I don't think I have to put font and size anymore.

Pages: 4, one page more than usual  
>Words: 1069, a lot more than usual<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: A Real Pervert? Part Two

The Midnight Shadow Star: Ur… -Goes to read chapter before face palming-I can't believe I made such a simple mistake! Probably because I don't proof read my chapters. :P

Wanted: Is anyone willing to beta-read my chapters?

Author's Note: I meant to get this out yesterday but I had to go to my sister's drum corp. competition (she won first place!), my parents dragged me out to go shopping, and to dinner.

I also got addicted to a new video game I got at GameStop and I'm trying to remove my art block. This chapter wasn't exactly what I imagined so please forgive me. I expected more action.

Author's Notice: Thanks to Midnight Shadow Stars for telling me my mistakes in the last chapter!

Also, I'd like to thank all those people who read my story because on Saturday, November 19, I received a record amount of views! 187 views!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Enough of my problems, let's start the story already!

Please read, review, alert, favorite, and whatnot. Most importantly, enjoy!

"This anime is a high school romantic comedy?" Ai asked.

"You mean you never noticed?" Hikaru and Karou asked.

"Well no. I don't think other people would find my life that interesting," Ai replied. "And you guys are the homosexual supporting cast?"

"How should we know? We don't even know who your love interest is yet," they replied.

"So how are you guys planning to keep Haruhi's secret?" Ai asked, changing the subject.

"The same thing we did during the first physical exam of the year," Honey said.

Suddenly a whiteboard appeared out of nowhere. On the top was "'Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender' also named Operation: I Swear Haruhi is a Boy!' is underway!" in black and large font.

They began discussing how to do it.

"Listen up squad members!" Tamaki said. Ai began tuning out.

"What is the physical exam like anyway?" Ai asked the twins since Haruhi wasn't there yet.

"Just like any other physical exam at any other school," Hikaru answered.

"Just because we're rich doesn't mean we're treated differently," Karou continued.

"_Why do I doubt that_?" Ai thought. She decided to keep it to herself. She also wondered if any weirdoes snuck in last year. "_Psh. No, that can't be possible. This place is loaded. They should be able to afford some security,"_she realized.

"Hey guys," Haruhi said, walking in. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry Haruhi! You'll stay our beloved secret princess!" Tamaki yelled.

Ai sighed at how dramatic Tamaki was being.

==Physical Exams Day (Anime Version)==

Ai wore black skinny jeans with white sneakers. Her shirt was dark purple with a white chibi skull. The sleeves were white. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail with a black band. Her bangs were slightly longer and framed her glowing face. A black headband with a small black rose at the right end held them back.

"We will begin conducting physical exams shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building," the voice over the P.A. sounded.

Everyone began to said clinic.

"What's the deal with 'that formation A' thing you guys mention?" Ai asked.

"Don't worry about," they said. "You're going to be with the rest of the girls anyway."

"I suppose so," Ai said as she pushed the doors open.

"Welcome," all the nurses and doctors lined up said in perfect sync.

Ai stared in regret, "I should've known."

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers, please follow us to have your height measured," two nurses bowed.

"Sure thing," they said.

"Hello, Miss Osashi. I'll be your nurse for your physical exam," a nurse bowed.

"Sure," Ai said as she was being grabbed by her hand and taken to the undressing room. As she walked by she saw Mori and Honey.

"Mori-sempai? Honey-sempai?" Ai asked.

"Shhh," they said.

"I suppose you're here for Haruhi."

==Girls' Changing Room (now according to the live-action)==

Ai walked into the room withthe other girls soon following.

"So Ai," Renge began. "How's the Host Club?"

Ai could tell Renge was just trying to weasel some information out of her to start a few rumors.

"Why should I tell you?" Ai asked. She silently added," gossip girl," at the end.

Shun took her shirt off revealing her v-neck t-shirt which covered her white cotton sports bra.

"Just wondering," Renge said, slyly and taking mental notes on something for the next episode.

Ai rolled her eyes as the girls who already finished their physical exams were getting re-dressed.

Soon most of the girls who had already finished re-dressing were walking out. A few gave some angry glances at Ai.

Most of the girls, including Ai, were in their underwear.

Ai's body was a teensy bit masculine compared to the rest of the girls.

They began chatting amongst themselves until a man walked in.

"Scream and you all die," he threatened, holding a gun up.

The man had messy bleached brown hair. His blue eyes showed malevolence and bad intentions. His skin was pale showing he went out into the light a lot considering a few scrapes and bruises on his body.

Ai moved towards the front and bravely said, "Get out you perv."

"Tch. Who do you think you are?" he said, firing a bullet. Ai ducked barely in time. About an inch of her ponytail was shot off.

Meanwhile, a few girls were outside eavesdropping.

"I suppose you'll be the first one," the man yelled, grabbing Ai's hand. Ai roundhouse kicked his head but he dodged at twisted her wrist.

Ai winced.

The girls eavesdropping ran outside to alert the Host Club.

==Outside==

"Tamaki-sama!" the girl in the front said. "Something bad happened!"

"What is it, my princesses?" Tamaki asked, sweetly.

"A pervert man invaded the girls' changing room!" the second in command said.

"What?" they said. "AI!"

==Girls' Changing Room==

Ai was bravely fending off the man.A fewbullet grazes were on her arm.

"Still alive?" the man asked.

"More than ever," Ai replied with determination to defeat him.

"Oh well," he said, raising the gun and firing it only to realize that it had run out of bullets.

Ai smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Suddenly," USA-CHAN KICK!"

(AN: Did anyone noticed that Usa and U.S.A. both have the same letters in them?)

The man was flung against the wall.

The Hosts arrived.

"First, we have-" Hikaru began.

"-beauty that attracts attention," Karou ended.

"Second, we are rich and fearless," Kyoya said.

"Third-" Mori said.

"-we cannot take the ugly ways of the commoners in this world!" Honey said.

"We, the Ouran Host Club," Tamaki began.

"Have come forth!" they ended.

The man was unconscious.

"Really? Whisper-chan typed all that just to have him not hear a single thing?" Ai said.

"I called the police and they will be arriving here shortly," Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up.

Mori was tying the pervert up.

Ai sighed. "Why don't you guys go?"

"What? Why, my kawaii daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"Well first of all I didn't take my physical exams yet and second, look around," Ai said.

The Host Club looked around to see a group of nearly naked girls. They soon rushed out.

Ai sighed once again and continued with her physical exam.

'_I swear I saw him somewhere,'_ Ai thought as the ending music began playing. '_But the question is…Where?'_

Ai shrugged it off as she finished her physical examination.

_

Words: 1228!

_Pages: 6!**  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: Lights, Camera, Ai! Part One

**Kakashininightroad: Thanks! I try my best to post everyday but I got homework and whatnot…At least Thanksgiving break is coming up! But I have a book report to do. ^^'**

**The Midnight Shadow Star: The reason that all of this is in bold is because was bring a bitch and was mean enough to bold all of this. That little suspicion AI had at the end is VERY important! ;)**

**_**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys are glad to know that I have planned up to Episode 35! Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow and I get off at 12:30. (I go to a private school.)**

**Wanted: Is someone willing to proof read my story before posting? I usually don't have any mistakes but I tend to have one or two when I'm speed-typing chapters like this one.**

**Please read, review, alert, favorite, and tell your friends about this!**

**_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**_**

Ai sat in the infamous Music Room Three, the main area of the host club's shenanigans that's located at the end of the South Hall.

Ai wore a black and white patterned kimono. It appeared to be soft and silky. The pattern consisted of black with white butterflies. The shirt under the kimono was white. Her obi was dark blue and tied with a red and black _Hanhaba_ _obi_ (sash). The obi was mostly black with a red outline. Black took up about two-thirds of the obi.

Ai's hair was tied in a neat and high bun. Her bangs framed her face as usual and a headband held them back. This time the headband was bright red and with pure white stripes. She wore the usual _zouri_ (straw sandals) with _tabi _(socks).

Ai held the silver platter in her hand as she served some of the guests.

As she did, she watched Hikaru and Karou's act. 

They were matching dark yellow kimonos with a connected diamond pattern. The undershirt with diamonded black.

"What beautiful colors!" one of the two girls said.

"As expected, you two are wearing matching kimonos!" the other one said.

"All the kimonos that we are wearing today are designed by our mother," Hikaru said.

"Also, our grandmother helped us put them on," Karou said.

"Of course, it is my duty to take it off, Karou," Hikaru said, tipping Karou's chin up.

"Hikaru, that's embarrassing," Karou blushed, looking down.

"I want to see that!" the first girl sighed, as if she was in love. "How beautiful!"

"How beautiful!" the second girl copied.

Ai sighed before putting down some commoner's coffee and some mochi. '_Those weirdoes_,' she thought.

On the other hand, Kyouya was in front of the computer, working quickly.

"Kyouya-sempai, are you alright?" Ai asked, as she served his guests some iced tea and sushi.

"I'm running out of merchandise to sell. Ninety-nine percent already have our last movie," Kyouya said.

As Ai opened her mouth to say something, some cut her off.

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan!" Honey cried. "I've lost one of my zouri."

He was wearing a pale yellow kimono with a light grey and white obi. The kimono had several white flowers on it each with a different colored center.

AI face-palmed. "Weren't you _just_ wearing it?" Honey began to cry.

"Don't cry, Honey-sempai!" a girl said.

"We'll help you find it," another one continued. Mori put Honey's zouri on the ground in front of it.

"Takashi," Honey said, cutely.

"You dropped it over there," Mori said.

Mori wore a black and white kimono akin to Ai's kimono except it has a bamboo pattern. The obi was white with a white undershirt.

"Takashi!" Honey said hugging Mori around the waist.

Several girls squealed.

"W-what?" Ai said, a bit confused.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai," Ai asked. "Do you actually charge the girls who come here?"

"Of course not, our income mainly comes from online auctions, sales of goods, and whatnot. That reminds me, we need more goods to sell."

"Kyoya-sempai is an evil genius isn't he?" Ai sighed.

"Ah, Ai! The newest addition to the Ouran Host Club! Will she bring strife and worry or love and surprises?" Renge said.

"I'm sorry what?" Ai asked.

"Now that I mention it, I suppose it's time for another movie!" Renge concluded. "We made a movie with the Host Club and Haruhi but we have not included Ai!"

"No thanks," Ai said. "I'm not the kind into drama and acting."

"You have no choice. You are our servant so you shall serve just as you agreed to," Kyoya stated, somewhat coldly as he pushed his glasses up.

_

**Words: 772**

**Pages: 3**

**I got lazy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lights, Camera, Ai! Part Two

**The Alchemy Goddess: Thanks! Ur…I'll give you the chapters to proofread after Thanksgiving break because now I have enough time to proofread chapters on my own.**

**velvee: I did at one point. I'm trying to get a chapter out everyday and if I put a full episode in one chapter it would take me at least two days (working at top speed) to get a chapter out. It would be at least four pages or so.**

**The Midnight Shadow Star: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too! I sorta messed up on the fake MoriXAi moment in the movie. ^^'**

**kakashinightroad: Yeah it is sort isn't it? I was jut trying to get a chapter out before Thanksgiving.**

* * *

><p><strong><br>Author's Note: Hehe…I meant to get this out yesterday but I had to go over to a different city to celebrate Thanksgiving with a friend.**

**Author's Notice: Check my profile! I posted Ai's profile there! I also have a poll there. I need help deciding Ai's fear!**

* * *

><p>Ai sighed once more.<p>

"Now, let's assign roles," Renge said, evilly.

'Why do I have a bad feeling now?' Ai thought. She didn't bother speaking her thoughts.

"Tamaki-sempai will be the suicidal prince of the school!" Renge declared. "Although he ranks the highest in nearly everything he does, it is because he is pressured heavily to do so! You want to escape that world of yours so badly that you are willing to commit suicide but you are waiting for the right moment!"

"Ah! The suicidal prince! That's perfect!" Tamaki said.

"That's where Haruhi-kun steps in!" Renge said. "Haruhi will be playing a barely eligible scholarship student. Mentally retarded to an extent, it is impossible to learn without having things being explained at least twice. In doing so, you need a tutor and that tutor will be Tamaki-sempai."

"It creates the perfect setting to those who ship Haruhi and Tamaki!" Renge said.

"W-what?" Haruhi said.

"Hikaru and Kaoru will be the soccer-playing twins! They are troubled because they're too akin and people can't tell them apart. Impossible to do anything about it, they using physical activities to get their minds off the topic! Soccer being more than one!" Renge said.

"Eh?" The twins yelled in surprise.

"Honey-sempai is sweet looking on the inside but is quite said and quiet on the inside. Being abandoned by his real parents at birth, he spent most of his life in an orphanage! Adopted into the twins' family, he is completely ignored and neglected by his new older brothers!" Renge continued.

"What?" Honey said, clutching his bunny.

"Mori-sempai will be a silent sadist! On the outside he looks kind and seems to have the position of a silent guardian but on the inside he is a sadist who refuses to state his opinions to other people!" Renge said.

"Silent S," Mori said.

(S=Sadist)

"Ai is the masochistic loli-shota that tries her best to be friends with everyone! Secretly abusing herself when people are angry, she eventually enjoys the pain!" Renge said.

"Really?" Ai asked. "A loli-shota M?"

After imagining Ai being a loli-shota, most of them said, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"Kyoya-sama doesn't need to be changed! He is already perfect!" Renge said.

"I am honored," Kyoya said, faking a smile.

**==Movie Shoot==**

The crowd was cheering.

One of the twins kicked the soccer ball into the goal.

They wore blue soccer uniforms with 'Ouran' and '0' on the back. It had a black outline with a white stripe. The shorts were blue as well with the same design.

"The one who made the goal, was it Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun?" a girl asked.

"Karou? Karou!" Hikaru yelled.

Karou was in the grass for her had fell and hurt his knee. "I'm fine," Karou insisted. "Just go back to the game."

"It doesn't matter what happens to the match!" Hikaru said, on the verge of tears.

"Calm down," Karou assured. "You can't feel my pain. Listen, it wasn't you who got injured.

"I can't do it…It hurts. It hurts!" Hikaru cried.

"A strong bond ties the brothers together. So strong, it deflects everyone else!" Renge narrated.

It seemed they were outside right now. Hikaru and Karou were still were the uniforms. Honey watched them behind the tree.

"Ne, ne, Usa-chan," Honey whispered quietly enough so the twins wouldn't hear. He held a fake Usa-chan that was dirty and tattered in front of him. "Why won't Hika-chan or Kao-chan pay attention?" he said, crying.

He tilted his head down and back up so the viewers can see that his eyes were big and on the verge of crying.

"Loneliness, abandonment, sadness, will a ray of salvation reach these boys?" Renge narrated.

The scene changed.

Mori and Ai were standing in the Ouran Gardens.

Ai wore a pale pink version of the uniform. A red mark adorned her cheek. However, she still kept a faint smiled on her face.

"Feel free to continue, sempai," Ai smiled.

Mori was standing across from her. He had a stoic face on. His hand was clenched. He raised his hand to punch Ai.

The next few seconds didn't show anything. A pained yell was heard.

"One heart crosses another. A relationship is born. Whether it is for the better or for the worst, what will happen?" Renge narrated.

The scene changed.

"Are you my tutor?" Haruhi asked with boredom.

"Yes. I am," Tamaki replied with an equally bored demeanor.

"What's with the bandages on your wrists?" Haruhi asked.

"It's none of your business," Tamaki retorted harshly. Before bursting out crying.

"Cut! Cut, cut!" Renge yelled. "Stick to the script!"

"I'm sorry Renge-san but I can't yell at Haruhi!" Tamaki explained.

"Ah! Take five everyone!" Renge yelled.

"Right boss."

"You have five minutes to look over your script again before we start again!" Renge screeched at Tamaki.

"Ai! I want you to come with me!" Renge said, taking Ai's hand.

"Where? At least let me change out of my costume first!" Ai yelled, running behind Renge.

**==Somewhere else==**

"I asked these boys to act the part of the villains," Renge said, excitedly.

"Wait, what?" one of them asked. "What do you want scholarship student?"

"To be honest-" Ai started.

"Please come stand over here!" Renge yelled, grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me!" the boy yelled, pushing Renge back.

When she was about to hit some metal pipes, Ai blocked the way. Large metal pipes crash against her body.

"Damn," she winced. Hearing the commotion, the Host Club came running.

"Ai," Mori said, running over. "Are you okay?"

Mori helped her stand.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Ai said, standing up. She dusted herself and Mori noticed something.

"Your knee," Mori said. There was dirt and he thought blood.

"Don't worry. It's just some dirt and red paint," Ai assured. She lifted her long skirt up a bit to show her right knee. Her white leggings were soiled with dirt and red paint.

"I guess I must've knocked down those cans of paint when I fell over," AI said, pointing over to the cans of paint. The red one was knocked over.

Mori cracked a small smile.

"That…That was perfect!" Renge yelled. "Please tell me you got that!"

"Sure did boss!" the cameraman said, giving a thumbs-up.

"Besides that part with the dirt and paint, it was amazing! All it needs now is a narration from my sweet Kyouya!" Renge said.

Suddenly, Kyouya smashed the camera. "You still haven't learned your lesson from the first time we were part of your little movie? I cannot have evidence that any member of the Host Club has participated in any violence."

"B-but…Kyouya-sama!" Renge said.

"I'm sorry Renge. But please leave and stop being a pest," Kyouya said coldly.

Renge ran off crying. Ai rolled her eyes at her immaturity.

**==The next day==**

The Host Club were finished with their activities.

"I thought that you lost the footage when you smashed the camera," Ai asked.

"No. The camera was damaged but I was able to recover the footage that was already shot, after some editing of course," Kyouya said as several more orders came in.

'_Is he the real mastermind behind this thing?' _Ai thought.

* * *

><p>Pages: 6<p>

Words: 1371


	9. Chapter 9: Resort Time! Part One

**Tsukiryu16: Thanks! I'm not quite sure actually which is more fun. I go to a private school right now but I used to go to a public school. In my opinion, I find public school better. I'm pretty sure that public schools lunches are cheaper.**

Ne! Ne! Why didn't the rest of you review!

Author's Note: I'm currently sporting a cold so do not expect long or good chapters.

Author's Notice: CHECK MY GOD DAMN PROFILE! I NEED HELP CHOOSING AI'S FEAR! Her being afraid of the dark is in the lead.

Please read, alert, favorite, and review!

* * *

><p>Ai wore a black t-shirt with white sleeves. She also wore a black pleated skirt and black knee-high boots.<p>

"Target," Hikaru said, grabbing Ai's right arm.

"Captured," Karou said, grabbing Ai's left arm.

Soon, a long black limo drove in front of them. The dark window rolled down to reveal Tamaki wearing black sunglasses and some kind of flower necklace. "Good work. Now take her with you," Tamaki said.

"Roger!" the twins said.

"Hold on. What are you doing?" Ai asked.

**==Somewhere else==**

Hikaru and Karou dragged Ai in front of a changing room.

"Here do what you got to do," the twins said.

"Okay! We'll do what we can!" one of the identical twin maids said.

"Miss Osashi, please follow me," the second one said with an evil glare.

Ai stayed quiet, knowing her choice wouldn't affect anything. She walked into the changing room. The door slammed shut and the maids threw Ai's clothes off.

"We're here to help you choose a swimsuit!" the maids claimed.

"We brought our Mother's latest designs!" Hikaru said.

"Just pick which ever one you want!" Karou said.

"So you couldn't just wait until I finished choosing to take my clothes off?" Ai asked, stoically.

"Nope!" they said. "Are you ready, Miss Osashi?"

The Host Club arrived, interested to see what Ai

"Do I really have to wear a bikini?" Ai asked.

"But you would look so cute in it!"

"I know, this one!"

"That's just some strings connected," Ai said, blandly. Tamaki exploded and fell back. He arrived a few minutes ago.

Finally, Ai came out.

After a lot of arguments with the maids, she had to settle for a black bikini. The halter bikini top was tight and showed Ai's curves. The bottom had small and thin bows on the sides. Along with the bikini, Ai wore black flip-flops.

Her hair was in a high ponytail. Her bangs were swept the left side of her face but a small section remained on the right side.

Tamaki handed her a white pullover and sky blue shorts.

"Huh?" Ai asked, taking the outfit.

"Just hurry up and put it on. A proper young lady doesn't show that much skin until after she is married," Tamaki said, looking away.

"Okay then," Ai said, slipping into the new outfit.

**==Scene Change==**

"Is this really a resort in Japan?" Ai asked.

"Behold my daughter. Bask in the beauty of tropical birds!" Tamaki yelled. "Aren't they breath-taking? I wonder what they're called."

"Where's the exit?" Ai said, walking away.

"Just enjoy this time off for the time being. We deserve a bit of down time since we're always keeping our good looks day and night," Tamaki said, sipping from a drink.

"I could be doing something better with my time than being here like training or doing my homework," Ai said, irritated. "I also need to study for that big math test coming up."

"This place is a new theme park that my family, the Ootori group, has developed. This place is called the Tropical Aqua Garden," Kyouya explained.

"I thought that the Ootori group runs hospitals," Ai said.

"My family likes to diversify. This place could be classified as a healing facility. Just think of all those people who are stressed and would love a trip to the south tropics but don't have the time or money to do so. They can now seek refuge here," Kyouya continued. "The Ootori's primary concern has also been for the health and wellbeing of the general public."

Ai didn't exactly believe him.

"The park doesn't open up to the public until next month but the Host Club has been given an advanced invitation."

"Ai-chan!" Honey cried. "Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or maybe try a piece of the mango cake?"

"Sure. I'd love some cake!" Ai said, happily. Honey ran off giggling. Ai looked over her shoulder to see Mori looking up and following bird.

The bird flew over the forests and Mori turned around to see Ai.

"Haruhi! You wanna go check out the water slide?" Hikaru said.

"Hang on, what's the deal with that pull over you're wearing?" Karou asked.

"This thing?" Ai said, gesturing to her white pullover. "Tamaki-sempai made me wear it."

"So you're not going to swim?" Karou asked, his mouth full of banana. He threw the peel to the ground.

"Hold on," Hikaru began. "You do swim, right?"

"I can swim just as well as the next guy can," Ai said. "This is great and all but I just wanna go home and do my homework so I can start training."

The words 'Kill-Joy Heroine' appeared under her.

"C'mon. Have a little fun!" Karou said. (Yes, I know this is OOC but it's actually quite vital to the plot.)

"That reminds us…Hey, Boss! Why'd ya make Ai wear that white monstrosity?" the twins called for Tamaki.

"As any father and guardian would, I was protecting Ai's innocence!" Tamaki claimed.

"Maybe he's one of those jealous pervert type," the twins said.

"What? You know it is not decent for a girl to be half naked in front of boys! Even if she is wearing a swimsuit!" Tamaki said.

"Um. Boss," the twins said, pointing towards an angry Ai.

Ai raised her hand to continuously karate-chop Tamaki's head. "First of all, what's this about being a pervert? Second of all, I'm independent enough to care for myself. And third, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER OR GUARDIAN!"

"Ai-chan!" Honey called. "You wanna go swimming in the current pool?"

"No thanks. I don't feel like swimming today," Ai replied, blandly. "Wait a second, don't you know how to swim?"

Ai pointed to his bunny-patterned inner tube.

"It just looks cuter this way, ya know?" Honey said cutely.

"Aw~ He's so innocent!" the twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki said.

"No. He isn't. Try putting I in front of that last sentence," Ai said.

"I agree with her," Kyouya said.

The Host Club looked back and gasped.

"I guess it's just the traumatizing feeling of nearly being replaced by someone last season," the twins said.

"What?" Ai said.

"Oh yeah. You weren't here during last season," the twins said. "We here that this season will be WAY longer."

"Right~" Ai said.

"Hey look everyone!" Honey yelled.

Honey was sitting on Mori's back as he swam against the current. "Even though we're swimming really fast, we're not going any father then we are now!" he called.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ai asked. "I mean, he is a third year…Isn't he?"

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry ths chapter is late! My computer has been wonky and fanfiction won't let my upload from my computer!<p>

**Page: 5  
>Words: 1195<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Resort Time! Part Two

**The Midnight Shadow Star: Urm…Read the chapter to find out about what I did with Haruhi!**

Author's Note: Life is hectic. I'm beginning to get obsessed with Adventure Quest. (My name's usachan333, FYI) I'm currently trying to fight off a cold and my mom won't let me anyway near the computer. I'm typing this chapter while she's at work.

Author's Announcement: is being glitchy and bitchy so I can't exactly update Ai's character profile to reveal what her fear is so I'll just state it here. Ai is afraid of the dark. I also can't update stories from my computer but I have a way around that! I'm using a USB flashdrive and updating my stories from my dad's/sister's/mom's/friend's computer!

PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT!

* * *

><p>"Bullseye!" the twins shouted. They had just shot Tamaki with water. "Hey Sir! Let's play water gun battle!"<p>

"Hmph. Who would want to play such a childish game like that?" Tamaki said, full of pride. Hikaru and Karou glared at him.

"Hey Ai!" the twins said, putting their arms around her.

"Yeah?" Ai asked.

"Let's get married right this instant!" Hikaru said. "Yeah! We'll have out honeymoon in Fiji!" Karou said. Soon enough, Tamaki was angrily pumping water.

"Do you really think that I'll let Haruhi marry you?" Tamaki growled. "Daddy won't allow it!"

They began fighting as Ai sat down to get something to drink. Mori was still swimming with Honey on his back.

Mori eventually came out of the water. "Wanna drink, Mori-sempai?" Ai offered.

"Yeah. Thanks," he said, stoically. Ai handed him a glass of orange juice.

Elsewhere, Tamaki and the twins were still having their water gun fight. "Surefire sideways-leaping beam!" Tamaki yelled.

The water was about to hit the twins when they used some tiki boards as shields. **(I don't know what they actually are.)**

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled. "That's cheating!"

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Tamaki slammed into a large tiki pole. "Not again," the twins said.

At the wave pool, Honey was swimming the "I-Can-Do-It-Myself-Version." Ai was just sitting and watching.

Mori sipped the drink Ai offered him. He quickly finished it before dropping the cup on the ground. "Eh? Mori-sempai?" Ai said confused.

Mori was standing with a stern face on. He watched Honey. Soon enough, a save came crashing towards him.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori yelled. He ran towards Honey but slipped on a banana peel. Ai tried to help Mori up rather saving Honey.

"No look what you did, boss," the twins scolded. "What?" Tamaki said. "Remember last time!"

"Now's not the time to fight. Come men!" Tamaki said, running off in a direction that was guarded by crocodiles. They tried other directions but none prevailed.

"It seems that the bamboo cages weren't a good choice," Kyoya said, writing some information down. "Thank you for re-testing out my family's theme park."

"Eh?" several of the Host Club members yelled. They had fell into Kyoya's trap again. "Well. I suppose we have to go find Honey-sempai now."

"I should've known," Ai sighed.

=**=Scene Change==**

The Host Club trudged though the forest. 'Is this artificial or real?' Ai thought. She honestly couldn't tell. Ai looked at Mori's face. 'Even when someone special to him is gone, Mori-sempai can still keep a straight and stoic face,' she mused.

Suddenly, Mori slipped on a banana peel and face planted. "M-mori-sempai! Are you alright?" Ai cried, quite alarmed.

"Don't worry. Mori-sempai's just worried about Honey-sempai," the twins assured her. "Whenever Mori-sempai's worried, he's as clumsy as the boss!"

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled. A faint smiled crept on Ai's face before it was whipped off. Ai opened her mouth to say something something stopped her from speaking. "It's raining," she stated.

"Come to think of it, it is time for the sprawl," Kyoya said, checking a piece of paper. Soon enough, rain came pouring down and the Host Club huddled up in a fort thingy.

"Man. You guys really had to drag me along?" Ai said, looking out towards the jungle.

"Yeah. WhisperOfWind said that this story is about you so she's removing Haruhi," the twins said. "Hey!" they continued after finding out that Ai wasn't listening.

"Don't worry Mori-sempai. We'll find Honey-sempai one way or another," Ai assured Mori.

"Hm. Thanks," Mori smiled, putting a hand on Ai's head.

"No problem," Ai smiled back.

"AH! Does this mean Mori-sempai is trying to take my place as Ai's parental guardian?" Tamaki panicked. Before anyone said anything else, Kyouya stepped in. "My family's police force just set out to find Honey-sempai."

**==Time Skip==**

"Um. Mori-sempai. Honey-sempai went the other direction," Ai said as Mori walked off.

"No. He went this way," Mori said. The words 'Pure Instinct' appeared under him. Mori walked off.

"Hey, wait up. I'm not letting you go alone," Ai said. She walked forward and froze before she stepped into the pit. She continued walking. The pattern continued with large spiders. Ai's eyes (LOL) widened at the sight but she didn't panic.

Mori abruptly picked her up and held her in his arms just as he did to Haruhi. "Ai," he said.

'That's the first time he called me by my name,' Ai thought, a bit red. They continued on.

**==Meanwhile==**

"Hey-" Hikaru said.

"Where's Mori and Ai?" Karou said.

"Come to think of it, didn't they leave a while ago?" Kyoya said.

"What? My daughter is off with an older man?" Tamaki yelled. "We must save my daughter!" With that he ran off.

"Did I remember to tell the policemen who they were looking for?" Kyoya said to himself. "Oh well."  
><strong><br>==Meanwhile==**

"We're looking for anyone suspicious!" one of the policemen said. "There they are!" another yelled.

He pointed towards Mori and Ai walking and they began surrounded them. He grabbed Ai's hand before she promptly yanked it back and punched him in the face.

"The target is resisting prepared to fire warning shots!" the policemen said.

"TAKASHI! AI-CHAN!" a voice yelled. Honey came swooping in on a vine. He kicked a policeman in the face and began beating the rest of them up.

"You guys better watch your backs. Picking on my friends is bad, got it!" Honey said with a cute-angry face.

"Ai! Mori-sempai!" Tamaki yelled.

"Honey-sempai!" the twins yelled. Ai got out of Mori's arms and on her own two feet. Before Tamaki could hug her and say he was worried about her Ai face-palmed him.

"We don't know what happened here, but at least they're still alive," Hikaru and Karou said, poking the policemen on the ground.

"So I guess it's true that Honey-sempai's a martial arts master," Ai said, continuing to push Tamaki away.

"You already knew about that?" Hikaru said, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Some of my classmates told me about how the Morinozuka family had served the Haninozuka family for generations. The master-servant bond disappeared when they were married two generations ago. Mori-sempai still continues the tradition since Honey-sempai is his cousin," Ai said.

"My daughter is so resourceful and smart! She must get that from mommy's side of the relationship!" Tamaki said.

"Mommy?" Ai asked.

"Kyoya-sempai is the mommy," the twins said. Ai had a WTF face.

"You did an amazing job of protecting Ai, Takashi!" Honey said, dragging Takashi down so he could pat his head. "Hehe!"

Mori kept a stoic face on.

"I bet you were pretty lonely with me around!" Honey smiled.

"I don't know if I'd say that," Mori said.

**==Timeskip==  
><strong>  
>"Maybe we should go to the beach next," Hikaru suggested.<p>

"Yeah. The beach seems nice," Karou agreed.

"You idiots, Ai doesn't want to go to the beach," Tamaki said.

"Actually, I would. I like the beach. The sun, the ocean, the sand. I'm just not up for the artificial water parks," Ai said, folding her hands behind her neck.

"Well then, next time, we'll go to the beach!" Tamaki proclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Again, I'm so sorry I couldn't update Onyx Eyes! My computer's wonky and I'm getting more and more obsessed with AQ Worlds. I'm also planning a story for AQ Worlds but I'm probably posting that on DeviantArt or something. From now on, I will try my best to update Onyx Eyes, the story I promise to finish and never discontinue!<strong>

**Pages: 6**  
><strong>Words: 1385<strong>


End file.
